Webber
(x4)}} Webber is an upcoming character in the Reign of Giants DLC. He is the third character that can't be unlocked via experience alongside Wes and Maxwell. He has lower Sanity than most of the other characters but has more Health and Hunger. Due to his appearance, Spiders will be neutral to him, while Mobs hostile towards spiders will be hostile towards him too. Appearance Webber looks like a humanoid spider, though he's actually a child that lives inside the spider that tried to eat him long ago. Unlocking To unlock Webber you have to find his skull as a drop from Spiders, and placing the skull inside an open grave mound. After waiting for lightning to strike it, Webber will be unlocked, and numerous spiders will proceed to spawn from the grave. Special Power Advantage Webber can grow a beard made of Silk much like Wilson grows a normal one. He can shave said beard to obtain silk using a Razor, or keep it to help keep warm during Winter. He also receives no health penalties when eating painful food, and starts with 4 Monster Meat in his inventory at the start of the game. Spiders (Including Spider Queens) also are neutral towards Webber and walking on a sticky webbing will not alarm the spiders inside the den. Furthermore giving meat to spiders will make them follow you and attack enemies for you. Disadvantage The downside to this is that "good" mobs that are neutral towards other characters (Pigs, Bunnymen etc.) will attack Webber on sight. Tips *Due to his perk, Webber will make an excellent character for Caves exploration. *The skull can be spawned via console, under the prefab "webberskull". This makes the process of unlocking him much easier. However, this is cheating, and is not recommended unless you are desperate to get Webber. *Be careful when you have Chester; even though Webber is neutral to spiders, the spiders will attack Chester if they are close enough and even if you befriend them. *Feeding one spider meat or pig skins will cause multiple spiders to follow you. With only a few pieces of easily acquired meat (i.e. frog legs, morsels), Webber can amass a very large following by only feeding a few spiders. Trivia *Unequipping a Spiderhat will still make following spiders hostile. *Because of Webber being an underaged boy, he has low sanity and makes childish comments. *When inspecting a Cat Cap, he says "hat of a cat." This may be a reference to the Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss. *Webber is able to eat food that is classified as 'Horrible', which makes him the only character that can eat Pig Skin. *If we look at Webber as a spider, he has eight legs. This breaks the ''Don't Starve ''trend of the Spiders having only 6 legs, which might be because he is actually a human child. *Webber has some similarities to the Spider-Man character Venom: both characters have a similar color scheme, both are associated with spiders, and both have a symbiotic relationship with another creature. *When inspecting a Pine Tree, Webber says "Pines are always greener on the other side of the fence." This is a reference to the common saying, "The grass is always green on the other side of the fence." *Upon inspecting a Burnt Tree, Webber states "Only we can prevent forest fires." This is a reference to Smokey Bear. Gallery Webber's Beard ingame.png|Webber's silk beard Webber's Skull.png|Webber's Skull Webber Revival.png|Webber, after lightning struck the burial site. Webber Escape.png|Webber, escaping into his grave References Category:Reign of Giants Category:Characters Category:Apparel